


Colosenses 3:5

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Reverse Omens (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), angel!Crowley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: Mientras Crowley mantenía aquel fortuito encuentro con Azirafell, nuestro ángel; Aziraphale, es visitado por el árcangel Raphael, aquel a quien siempre había admirado y jamás había comprendido como no lo había conocido en el cielo. O porque todos parecían no querer mencionarle o hablar de él.Decide ser valiente, y expresar su amor hacía Crowley, con aquel extraño tan conocido para él.Escrito junto a @No_giving_up -wattpad-
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Raphael (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Colosenses 3:5

No hacía muy buen día en la calle, y Raphael pensó que lo mejor sería entrar en una cafetería a tomar un café calentito o algún lugar donde estar refugiado de la humedad en el aire. El arcángel detuvo su mirada dorada en lo que parecía ser una libreria de una estética agradable y la opción pasó por su cabeza, sin embargo; se vió mucho más impulsado cuando percibió una sensación a su alrededor que conocía demasiado bien: Era la presencia o aroma de ¿Azirafell? No con exactitud, pero preocupante similar.  
El de cabello cobrizo arrugó la nariz en curiosidad y cruzó la calle, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de aquel abrigo blanco para esquivar el frío y la brisa casi congelada que le azotaba el rostro al pasar por la esquina del barrio.  
Cuando abrió la puerta de manera cuidadosa, el tintineo de una suave campanita le hizo parpadear y al descubrir la quietud del lugar se sintió algo intruso. El de cabellos largos comprobó una vez más que efectivamente, el cartel decía que estaban abiertos.

—Buenas tardes . — Raphael susurró por educación al entrar, a pesar de que no parecía haber nadie a la vista, oía a una persona en la parte privada de la tienda, tal vez ordenando algunas cosas. Alzó un poco la voz — Oye ¿Azirafell? ¿eres tú?  
—Bienvenido. —pronunció el ángel desde el interior de la tienda al oír la puerta, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada a recibir al posible cliente.

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana organizando y esperando la visita de Crowley, como normalmente hacía, pero aquel día parecía que se encontraba algo ocupado por el momento. O eso creyó hasta que percibió su aroma, junto a unas oleadas de amor que le aturdieron un poco. Después de todo, Crowley no emitía aquello. Le pareció oír su voz y comenzó a responder mientras llegaba a su destino.

—Si, soy Aziraphale… Oh, Crowley. —se quedó quieto durante segundos, observandolo con sorpresa. Su pelo estaba igual de largo que cuando se habían conocido en el Edén.— No te esperaba tan pronto, ¿querías enseñarme tu nuevo peinado? —se rió levemente sonriéndole antes de dar varios pasos hasta él.— Se me hace tan familiar… Pero, pensé que no te gustaba vestir así.—dijo bajando la cabeza para ver nuevamente su ropa en tonos claros, antes de centrarse nuevamente en su mirada, extrañado.— ¿Crowley…?  
—Eh… ¿lo eres? .— Raphael alzó una ceja con una sonrisa algo divertida, sin embargo; no entendía muy bien qué pasaba, pero aquella apariencia suave y luminosa del demonio que él conocía como Azirafell le desconcertaba a niveles insospechables. El pelirrojo rió un poco y dió una pequeña vuelta alrededor del rubio, torciendo los labios .— ¿qué cambio de peinado? Más preocupante me parece lo similar que es esta nueva estética tuya a mi ropa habitual, Fell.  
Ante la adorable expresión de confusión de la persona frente a él, el arcángel ladeó el rostro, intentando encajar las piezas en su cabeza.  
—Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿Crowley quién es? ¿un mote nuevo? Pensé que con ángel era suficiente.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. —corroboró tirando de su chaleco ligeramente hacia abajo y pasarse las manos luego para alisarlo un poco.— El tuyo, claro… Tienes el cabello como hace 6000 años… Cuando nos conocimos.  
Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que le llamaba Fell. Aquello le sonaba muy de demonio, algo muy contrario a él.

—¿Ángel? Así es como tú me llamas a mi... —contuvo por segundos la respiración y buscó su rostro.— Por Dios… Eres un ángel. —sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, casi como hubiera descubierto el mayor secreto de la humanidad. Que en aquel momento, para él lo era.— ¿Te ha perdonado? ¿Vuelves a serlo…?

—De… De hecho, no. .— Raphael comenzó a sentirse avergonzado y nervioso, es bastante probable que fuese una confusión suya y ya está pero, hasta los nombres sonaban similares. El pelirrojo sacó una de sus manos del abrigo y la extendió a aquel ¿ángel? frente a él.— Lo siento por mis modales. Soy el arcángel Raphael. Ya sabes… Medicina, estrellas ¿todo eso?  
El más alto acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de su mano libre, despreocupado, como si todo fuese más que evidente.  
—Creo… que me he podido confundir de persona.— El de orbes dorados tiró de una sonrisa algo incómoda,tímido.— Tu presencia es prácticamente idéntica a la de un amigo, bueno, conocido mío. Verás, es un demonio, Y tiene literalmente… tu… eh.— Raphael señaló su rostro con cierta inseguridad.— Cara y ¿nombre? 

Aziraphale tomó la mano de Raphael, boquiabierto y sin poder decir palabra alguna mientras le escuchaba. Crowley… Su Crowley, ¿había sido el mismísimo Raphael? Claro que sabía quién era. ¿Quien no lo conocía allí en el cielo? Hacía milenios que nadie le veía y habían rumores de que pudo haber caído incluso.

—No puedo confundirme… Es imposible que me pueda confundir con él...—susurra con un hilo de voz, completamente fascinado ante aquel descubrimiento.— Pero el nombre de esa persona, parece de ángel caído y… Yo no lo soy.—tomó aire como pudo y estrechó ligeramente su mano con la del arcángel.— Aziraphale… ¿Ex-guardián de la puerta del este del Edén? —movió sus cejas intentando explicarse, aunque prefería no mencionar lo de la espada llameante.  
—Un placer. Claro, guardián. Entiendo— El de cabello cobrizo simplemente asintió, sacudiendo ambas manos antes de retirarla con cuidado, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa,arrugando la nariz.— No tengo manera de explicarlo, entonces. Tal vez sean cosas de demonio y ya está. ¿Un altercado de coincidencia así puede pasar ? Parece que se hace llamar de forma muy similar.  
Raphael llevó una de sus manos bajo su propio mentón y dió unos pasos hacia un lado, girándose levemente para reflexionar un poco, arrugó el ceño tratando de comprender. Recorrió con su mirada dorada al rubio y suspiró por la nariz. No entendía nada.

—No tengo idea de qué puede estar pasando o de cómo no nos hemos cruzado antes. Pero, es evidente que eres de carne y hueso y que yo también lo soy.— El arcángel se encogió de hombros y alzó una ceja. Dejó salir una hermosa carcajada—El cielo nunca ha llevado muy bien los registros y ya no hablemos del infierno. Ni de cómo , ninguno de ellos lo comparan para comprobar esas cosas, ¿eh?  
—Tal vez pueda hablar con Crowley. Sabe recabar bien la información y seguro que es capaz de… Entender que es todo esto.

Respondió sin perder de vista a Raphael, ruborizándose levemente al notar aquella mirada dorada sobre sí mismo.  
—¿Podría ser todo parte del gran plan? —alzó la cabeza, pero lo que no se esperaba fue ver en el rostro del pelirrojo aquella expresión y esa carcajada. Había notado incluso un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Aquello era algo como el cometa Halley, algo único en la vida de un mortal.— Eres hermoso. —susurró sin darse cuenta, pensando que había sido solo un pensamiento. Bajó la mirada ruborizado antes de carraspear y girarse.— Pasa a la parte de atrás, te invito a tomar algo y podremos seguir hablando.  
—Todo lo es. — El arcángel asintió a su pregunta un poco más tarde, sin borrar su noble sonrisa. En cuestión de segundos presenció como el rostro del ángel frente a él se pintaba de rojo y murmuraba lo que su oído percibió como un cumplido, que le contagió el color a la cara.  
Raphael sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, siguiendo el hilo de Aziraphale, en un intento de dejar de lado aquello que parecía haber dicho por accidente y , para no comprometerle más de lo que ya estaba, se enfocó en lo último que este parecía haber dicho.  
—E...Espléndido — El de cabello cobrizo sonrió con cierta timidez y desvió la mirada, enfocándose en caminar hacia la parte indicada y sentándose con cierta rigidez en uno de los mullidos sillones, tragando saliva y entrando un poco en pánico por dentro ¿Acababa de llamarle hermoso? Hacía tiempo que nadie le miraba a la cara y le decía cosas así. Raphael se aclaró la garganta y trató de relajar un poco sus latidos.

Aquello era algo que Aziraphale pensaba de Crowley, pero durante aquellos miles de años, había sido incapaz de decírselo a la cara. Al menos, iba diciendoselo de maneras sutiles, como podía. Pero el porte, la energía que tenía Raphael… Tal vez era por ser arcángel, y no sabía como explicar lo que sentía al mirarle.  
—¿Té, café… Chocolate? Tengo algunas botellas de vino también, si te apetece.— empezó a preguntar, divagando un poco para intentar que se quedase olvidado aquel comentario, sino, no podría volver a mirarle al rostro sin ruborizarse en el tiempo que estuviese allí.— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es… Bueno, es algo que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero Crowley no quería responderme. Tal vez tu si.  
—Por supuesto. — El de cabello más largo, asintió con amabilidad y desabotonó su chaqueta blanca. Se inclinó un poco, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, para poder atenderle con más precisión.— Y me gusta mucho el vino.— Raphael soltó una risa gutural algo traviesa, ladeando la cabeza, con cierta curiosidad respecto a qué sería aquello.  
El arcángel trajeado prefería no causar una sensación de imponencia o provocar que los ángeles se sintieran incómodos en su compañía. Prefería que no fuese todo en torno a una relación superior- inferior, por lo que intentó mostrarse lo más cercano posible; sin embargo, aquella nueva versión del demonio al que acostumbraba, parecía especialmente apurado y educado. Era adorable en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
Aziraphale sonrió al oír su respuesta. “Hay cosas que no cambian.” pensó. Después de todo, a Crowley también le gustaba mucho, y no eran pocas las veces que ambos habían estado borrachos en aquella misma estancia. Llevó hasta la mesa dos botellas de vino tinto, acompañadas de sus copas. Abrió una y sirvió para ambos antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones cercanos a Raphael. No iba a perder aquella oportunidad tan magnífica en poner distancia entre ambos.

—Gracias.—responde antes de reir levemente y pensar en cómo reformular aquella pregunta.— ¿Por qué tú no caiste? En tu… Realidad, si podemos llamarlo así, fui yo en alguna manera… ¿Qué fue lo que no te tentó esa vez? —Crowley siempre decía que fue por darse un garbeo, pero estaba seguro que había algo más atrás. Y mucho más ahora que sabía que fue un arcángel.— ¿Por qué caí yo…? —susurró mirando el líquido dentro de la copa.

Raphael suspiró con suavidad, bajando sus pestañas un poco para deslizar su mirada a sus manos, que entrelazaban sus dedos largos en busca de una postura cómoda. Reacomodó su posición y apoyó su espalda contra el sillón, cruzando sus piernas vestidas de color crema, para variar un poco el color del resto de su traje. En un acto de cierto nerviosismo al pensar en el tema, deslizó sus dedos por su flequillo, echando atrás algunos mechones ondulados.  
—Pues.... No es exáctamente como si supiera qué me tentó en esta otra… “vida” que tú sí conoces. Algo que me ha chocado siempre es la crueldad y rigidez del cielo, a pesar de que pertenezco a él. A Fell, igual.

El de cabello cobrizo sonrió con tristeza, analizando la imagen de la persona frente a él ¿era así como se suponía que debía haber sido aquel atrevido demonio que conocía?  
—No pudo evitar hacer cosas que no estaban en los planes. — Raphael rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. — Trató de proteger a muchos, en contra de los planes del cielo y… cuando no les conviene que alguien se rebele contra ellos… sabes qué pasa. — El arcángel apretó un poco los labios, con el ceño fruncido, incluso cuando intentó que no fuese demasiado obvio el rencor que siempre le guardaría a su lado por algo así. Un ángel castigado por ser más bondadoso de lo previsto. Nunca lo comprendería. — Yo simplemente no estaba por la zona, estaba… bueno, distrayéndome un poco con galaxias y cosas así para no tener que aguantar a los imbéciles de mis jefes.

Aziraphale asentía con la cabeza mientras le escuchaba, dándole pequeños sorbos a la copa. Comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Después de todo, era mucho tiempo conociendo a Gabriel y al resto. Incluso le sucedió con Dios, cuando sucedieron aquellos trágicos acontecimientos y no se hizo nada por impedirlo, pues debía de ser así.

—Puede que eso le pasase a él… Después de todo, siempre he creído que en el fondo, Crowley es un ser bondadoso. —sonrió alzando la mirada hacia Raphael.— Y ahora conociendote, ya sé porqué tenía esa sensación.  
No podía hablar con su pelirrojo sobre aquel tema. No era algo que le gustaba demasiado oír. Después de todo, como quería hacerme creer, los demonios no podían hacer nada bueno.

—¿También debes soportar a Gabriel? Lo siento, no debería hablar así de él.—tal vez, eran más cercanos y podría irse de la lengua haciendo un mal comentario.— No me equivocaría al creer que el señor Fell, es mucho más valiente que yo. Intento imaginar la situación y no logro ver como lo haría, salvo estar en silencio. —elevó las cejas en un gesto confuso antes de volver a beber.

—No me extrañaría. Cuando me enteré, también supe que Fell era el bueno en esto. — Raphael dedicó una sonrisa de lado algo tímida al principado, pero atreviéndose a no despegar su mirada de la celeste contraria, dando un sorbo largo a su copa. El de cabello cobrizo parpadeó un par de veces ante aquel comentario, rompiendo en una sonora risa sin tardar un instante, llevando una mano a su rostro. — Por desgracia.  
Fue su respuesta, que acompañó con una sonrisa cómplice, volviendo a beber de su copa, dando por entendido que por supuesto que podía sincerarse así con él. Miró a Aziraphale una vez más y alzó las cejas, poniéndose un poco más serio, reflexionando sobre el tema mientras procedía a escanear los alrededores de la habitación.  
—Es complicado. Siempre he sabido que no era como el resto. —Raphael admitió aquello con algo de tristeza en su voz. — Personalmente, me avergüenzo de mí mismo. Ahora mismo estarás pensando que un arcángel debería ser capaz de plantar más cara. — Ahora giraba el rostro, una vez más aprovechando para tragar algo más de vino, para enfrascarse en algo de alguna manera. Siguió hablando con cierta amargura. —Soy un ridículo ejemplo de arcángel.  
Sirvió un poco más de vino en su propia copa, quedándose unos segundos quieto al verle reír nuevamente. Era como ver a Crowley con los niños, algo completamente maravilloso. Podría quedarse horas escuchandole reir y verle con aquella sonrisa en el rostro. Notaba una leve presión en su pecho, tal vez, lo que sentía por él, por Crowley… Lo que estaba siendo testigo ahora… Era demasiado para sus propias emociones que parecían querer salir fuera.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. — Aziraphale dejó la copa en la mesa y alzó la mano hasta colocarla encima de la suya.— Comprendo que no quieras sacrificar el puesto en el que estás como arcangel. Para proteger eso, tienes que ser así… Como yo tampoco soy capaz de negarle nada a Gabriel.—aunque después si era verdad, que cambiaba un poco las acciones.— Yo te admiraba… Bueno, te admiro, estás aquí frente a mi. Pero… Cuando algunos cayeron, desapareciste y… Supongo que como Crowley estaba a mi lado, era como si no pudiera olvidar tu existencia…. Dios, no se si se explicarme. —se rio de manera nerviosa mientras le observaba.— A lo que quiero llegar con esto… Confía en ti, Raphael. Seguro que el señor Fell te dice lo mismo.  
El arcángel sintió la calidez de la mano ajena contra la suya y parpadeó un par de veces, llevando su mirada rápidamente a la del ángel, oyéndole con atención y dejando su copa igualmente a un lado. Divagó un poco en sus palabras debido al detalle que había plantado un pequeño nerviosismo en su pecho.  
—Gabriel está acostumbrado a que le discuta. — Suspiró por la nariz y asintió con suavidad, sin dejar de mirar a Aziraphale, con una leve risita. — Gracias, principado Aziraphale. Me haces sentir incluso nervioso. Después de saber eso, tendría miedo de decepcionar tus expectativas.  
La voz de Raphael era suave y rezumaba cariño, ahora sintiéndose acogido con la cercanía del rubio, lo suficiente para acariciar con su pulgar la mano ajena, sin darse cuenta. Tan pronto como salió de aquel embelesado trance, su sonrisa se esfumó y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, dándose cuenta de sus gestos.  
—No… no sé cómo agradecértelo. — El más alto susurró, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a todo aquello, decidiendo dejar un beso en la parte interna de la muñeca del ángel, alzándola cerca de su rostro.

Una sonrisa tímida asomó por el rostro de Aziraphale, desviando por segundos la mirada antes de volverle a mirar cuando le llamó de aquella manera. El que si se encontraba nervioso era él mismo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Crowley se burlaría de él seguramente si le viese de aquella manera.  
Raphael acarició su mano y Aziraphale entreabrió los labios, completamente hechizado de aquel ángel frente a él. No fue hasta que notó aquel besó en su muñeca, que pudo reaccionar, volviéndose a sonrojar mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, antes de cerrar los ojos y fruncir un poco el ceño.

—¿Te sientes de esta manera con Azirafell? —se atrevió a preguntar el ángel, aun sin querer sostenerle la mirada. Notaba como el corazón le latía con rapidez. —Porque te siento como si fueras Crowley y… No se si seré capaz de soportar esto…  
Raphael le comió con la mirada, acercándose a él con elegancia, sentándose más cerca y sostuvo su mirada en el semblante del ángel, escuchando con atención sus palabras mientras una sonrisa suave tomaba sus labios.  
—¿Qué es lo que tienes miedo de acabar haciendo, exactamente? — Su expresión era reconfortante, no quería presionarle, solo escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir y su mirada se relajó, bajando sus pestañas. El arcángel no podía evitar sentirse embelesado por aquel rostro, con facciones que no había podido contemplar con detalle a causa de la frondosa barba que normalmente ocupaba el semblante de su demonio paralelo. — Le amo con todo mi corazón.  
El propio corazón de Raphael se aceleró en su pecho al decir aquello en voz alta, sintiéndose estúpidamente cálido y llevó la mano del ángel hacia su propio rostro, salpicado de suaves pecas, habitualmente no demasiado notables. La cercanía entre ambos rostros destacaba cualquier pequeño detalle, sin embargo.  
—¿Tú crees que alguien sería capaz de amarme de la misma forma?

El rubio temió por aquella pregunta, y mucho más al tener la mirada de Raphael encima, esperando su respuesta. Su rostro analizaba el propio y seguro que el arcángel, pudo ver aquel alivio, la felicidad, inundarle el rostro ante sus palabras. Sin saber muy bien qué cara poner, ya que aquello, era lo que siempre había querido oír de Crowley.  
Acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo y ladeó el rostro al oirle, sintiendo ternura por momentos.

—Si Azirafell soy yo… Y si todo ha sucedido igual que yo lo viví salvo con esta diferencia...—movió la mano dando a entender lo de ser un ángel o demonio.— Él debe de amarte tanto como yo lo hago por Crowley. A eso le temo, Raphael… A que él no sienta lo mismo por mi, y que tú, tan maravilloso… Seas solo algo de mi subconsciente, intentando aliviar mis más anhelados deseos.  
El arcángel se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando con atención y barriendo el semblante ajeno con sus orbes dorados una y otra vez, terminando por morderse el labio con cierta inquietud. Su expresión se bañó una vez de más de paciencia, dulzura y seducción mezcladas, esta última sin que fuese voluntaria, llevando su mano a la mejilla del otro y separando los labios para decir algo; pero volviendo a cerrarlos a los segundos. Optando por cerrar los ojos y acunar la faz del ángel con sus manos, el arcángel le atrajo en un rápido beso simple y casto, presionando sus labios contra los de Aziraphale por un breve instante. Raphael se separó después, preguntando algo que tal vez hubiese sido conveniente preguntar momentos antes.  
—Aziraphale — susurró el nombre del rubio contra sus labios y bajó sus pestañas. — ¿Me anhelas tanto como dices? — La voz del de cabello cobrizo fue un hilo, mientras se aseguraba de que sus narices se encontraran con gentileza. — Por favor, demuéstramelo.

Los ojos del ángel se cerraron al notar los labios del contrario en los suyos, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, tal vez del tiempo que había esperado para poder saber que se sentía besarle. Sus ojos, ahora cristalinos de la emoción, lo observaron cuando pronunció su nombre, viendo que mantenían aquella posición cercana, con sus narices rozandose simplemente. Un gesto tan tierno, acompañado de aquellas palabras que intentaba asimilar.  
Aun mantenía su mano sobre su mejilla, la que acarició suavemente con el pulgar. Las palabras no le salían y simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos y pegó sus labios a los de Raphael, volviendolo a besar, pero esta vez, no se separó al cabo de los segundos. Entreabrió los labios y esperó a que Raphael hiciese lo mismo para rozar con timidez su lengua con la suya.

El de cabello cobrizo se dejó llevar y ladeó su rostro, siguiendo el ritmo del ángel y entrelazando ambas lenguas con cuidado. Las mejillas del arcángel estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos cerrados con suavidad, se sentía que flotaba en aquel momento: un sentimiento amoroso inundó su cuerpo tan repentinamente y sin pedir permiso que sintió el sofoco recorrer su organismo, sacudido con latidos de corazón desenfrenados.  
Raphael deslizó sus manos de las mejillas del ángel a su cuello y lo rodeó con fervor, profundizando el beso y, buscando saborear de mejor manera la boca del rubio, lamió su labio inferior. Alzó sus pestañas hasta la mitad de los párpados, enfrentando aquella mirada celeste con su dorado mientras le recorría con su lengua, buscando causar algún efecto en Aziraphale. 

El rubio se estremeció al sentir la mano de Raphael, dejándose llevar por aquel apasionado beso, que bien podría parecer un baile entre sus lenguas, queriendo sentir el contacto la una con la otra. Gimió con suavidad cuando intensificó el beso, y jadeó cuando, simplemente, comenzó a lamer su labio, bajo el escrutinio de su mirada.  
Aziraphale tenía la respiración agitada, y se mantenía quieto, observando los ojos dorados de Raphael. Podría incluso jurar que temblaba de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.  
—Tocame, Raphael… Por favor...—susurró con tan solo un hilo de voz.

El arcángel no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, sin esperar el atrevimiento de aquel apurado ángel. Aziraphale resultó ser más valiente de lo que parecía alterando su paz interior y cambiándola por nerviosismo de aquella manera. Raphael sintió sus mejillas algo rosadas y tragó saliva, mientras vaciló en deslizar su mano desde el cuello ajeno hasta su clavícula, su mirada divagaba entre la posición de su propia mano y el rostro del ángel.  
—No sé… no sé si eso es... apropiado.— El de cabello cobrizo dejó escapar su voz en un susurro, algo apurado, volviendo a tragar saliva una vez más y continuando en deslizar su mano ahora desde la clavícula de Aziraphale hasta su abdomen en un lento trazo, tratando de leer una respuesta en sus ojos celestes con una expresión de cierta inseguridad en su rostro, ahora más pintado de rojo. Las pestañas de Raphael bajaron hasta más de la mitad de sus ojos, siguiendo el trazo de su propia mirada dorada, que se posaba en el torso del principado con timidez.  
—Se de alguien a quien no le parecerá bien que suceda...—susurró pensando en Gabriel. Siempre se oponía a todo, incluso a que Aziraphale pudiera degustar y disfrutar de aquellos bocaditos y dulces mundanos. El rubio bajó su mirada, siguiendo la ruta que trazaba su mano, antes de buscar su mirada nuevamente, ruborizado.— Quiero que me toques y yo poder tocarte también… Llevo milenios imaginando como podría ser.

De manera tímida, como Raphael, su mano bajó quedandose sobre el cuello de la camisa del pelirrojo, abriendo el primer botón. Estaba atento a su mirada, quería que Raphael tambien estuviese de acuerdo, que tambien quisiera hacerlo, después de todo, era como tener a Crowley delante suya.

El de orbes dorados alzó las cejas, siguiendo la mano del rubio con curiosidad y relajó su gesto al enfrentar la mirada contraria, que le reconfortaba con seguridad y calma, transmitiéndole amor con facilidad.  
Raphael no podía dejar de sentirse atónito al oír todo aquello de aquel paralelo al demonio que conocía, ¿era así cómo se sentía respecto a él después de todo? Los latidos del de cabello largo se aceleraron con el simple pensamiento y sólo asintió con suavidad al principado, rodeando su muñeca con sus largos dedos, con gentileza y animándole a acariciar su propio rostro algo más fino.  
—Entonces...— El arcángel comenzó con paciencia y su rostro cálido, deslizando sus manos hacia su propia camisa, desabrochándola por él con lentitud sin despegar su mirada del rostro de Aziraphale. Raphael sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago ante el hecho de estar desnudándose frente a alguien que le miraba de una manera que hacía competencia a la pura erudición.— Lo haré con gusto, te amaré.  
Una sonrisa risueña pero tímida pintó la boca del más alto, que después de haber abierto su camisa, aflojó la pajarita del ángel, retirándola con lentitud, así como deslizó la chaqueta crema por sus hombros y le dejó en su chaleco y camisa. El de cabello cobrizo se acercó a sus labios y dejó un beso en la comisura de los mismos, hablando en un susurro.

—Ámame, te lo suplico.  
—Jamás dejé, ni dejaré de amarte… Ya seas tú, Raphael, o mi Crowley… Sigues siendo la misma persona.—Aziraphale tragó ligeramente al notarse la garganta seca al ver el torso ligeramente descubierto, antes de atreverse a bajar su mano de su rostro y pasearla por su figura y apoyar la mano sobre su pecho.  
El beso de Raphael duró como un suspiro, por lo que Aziraphale, pasó su lengua por su labio, relamiéndose sin darse cuenta de aquel gesto. Se había deshecho de su pajarita y Aziraphale bajó la mirada, observandole entre sus pestañas antes de hablar en susurros.  
—Puede… Puede que mi cuerpo sea diferente al de él...—dijo algo nervioso, sobretodo, por no querer decepcionarle de alguna manera. Aunque esa manera fuese su físico en aquel instante.  
El Arcángel sonrió con timidez y sintió sus mejillas calientes al mirarle de manera traviesa, comenzando a desabrochar su chaleco y después su camisa, colando sus manos curiosas por los huecos de las telas. Raphael acarició con cuidado su piel clara y mordió su labio sin darse cuenta al poder sentir el cuerpo del ángel contra sus dedos. La persona frente a él desprendía más amor y luz que ningún otro ser del cielo que se hubiese topado antes. Aquellos cabellos rubios, aquella mirada celeste, todo en tanto parecido al Demonio que amaba pero a la vez en tanta distinción.  
—Eres brillante. —Las palabras de Raphael escaparon contra su voluntad, en un pensamiento que procedió a ser un susurro sin su consentimiento. La mirada dorada que cernía sobre Aziraphale estaba embelesada y llena de adoración, como hipnotizado en sus rasgos, mientras comenzaba a deslizar su propia camisa por sus hombros. —Eres hermoso. Perfecto.  
El Arcángel presionó otro beso con sus palabras, esta vez con cuidado cerca de su oído.  
Aziraphale iba a discutirle aquellas palabras como solía hacerlo con Crowley, pero al ver su mirada, suspiró, sonriendo como un enamorado, prácticamente lo que era en aquel momento.  
—Eres un ángel… No puedes mentir...—Afirmó al recordar que incluso a él mismo le sucedía aquello. Podía contar verdades a medias, pero jamás mentir.

Sin dudas, Raphael era un ser extraordinario. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Si durante milenios había pensado que Crowley era hermoso, y con aquel atractivo que casi parecía invitarte a pecar, lo había achacado a su naturaleza demoníaca. Pero no era así. Teniendo a Raphael frente a él, podía confirmar que aquello era algo único y de su persona. Crowley, Raphael… Aquel pelirrojo, en cualquiera de sus formas era así.  
Cerró sus ojos al sentir sus labios presionados cerca de su oído, estremeciéndose y bajó lentamente la mano en una caricia, temblando al roce de sus yemas con la piel clara del pelirrojo.  
—¿Puedo…?—susurró ante la cercanía de Raphael, besó con suavidad y mimo su mejilla, antes de depositar otro en su mentón y asi hasta acabar en su cuello. Aquello parecía un sueño, o incluso un regalo de Dios, lo recordaría por siempre. 

Una cálida electricidad recorrió la espalda del de orbes dorados al sentir el aliento y los labios ajenos contra la sensible piel de su cuello. Raphael apretó los labios con un rubor en sus mejillas pero no pudo reprimir el suave suspiro que escapó de su garganta, cargado de excitación. Asintió de manera tímida mientras ladeaba su rostro para dar mejor acceso a Aziraphale a aquella zona, haciendo a un lado aquellos mechones largos y ondulados que lo cubría con ligereza.  
—Por el cielo, sí. — El pelirrojo soltó una suave risa cargada de aire al oírse así mismo, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar más del roce contra su piel, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de deslizar las prendas del ángel, desfundándolo por completo hasta la cintura. Deslizó sus dedos por la piel de Aziraphale con elegancia y le recorrió hasta toparse con su pantalón, que comenzó a desabrochar, abriendo los ojos para mirarle. –Te necesito, Aziraphale.  
El rubio cerró los ojos al oír a Raphael. jamás pensó que podría oír aquella dulce voz de esa manera, riéndose del propio nerviosismo de la situación. Saber que él también podía poner aquellas caras y que fuese por su contacto, le hacía inmensamente feliz. En vez de aumentar su nerviosismo, por momentos, Aziraphale se sintió seguro en aquella situación, de su cercanía y tan solo, quería continuar; tocarle, que él le tocase, oír aquella voz que le hacía estremecer...

Se separó un poco para mirarle cuando dijo aquello, y sonrió a medio lado, mientras que le imitaba y desabrochaba el pantalón del pelirrojo.  
—Yo también, Raphael.—no quería sonar desesperado, pero realmente anhelaba aquel contacto con el pelirrojo de ojos dorados. La mano de Aziraphale bajó por su vientre, adentrándose bajo su ropa interior y rozar su miembro, tragando saliva.—Estás… —Aziraphale boqueó ligeramente notando la dureza bajo su mano.  
El color subió a las mejillas del Arcángel, que había seguido el rastro de la mano ajena con su propia mirada, y tragó saliva. Podía sentir el calor azotar su cuerpo y mordió su labio por instinto, escaneando el bello rostro de Aziraphale. Raphael jadeó con suavidad al sentir el leve roce en su miembro y escondió su propio semblante entre sus hombros, con el aliento entrecortado: oir aquellas palabras salir de los labios del rubio parecía ser más de lo que podía soportar.  
—Es tu culpa. — Raphael gruñó con cierta vergüenza y enterró su mano igualmente en la ropa interior del ángel, después de haberle desabrochado. Una sonrisa ladina adornó sus labios con picardía.—No creo que sea algo de lo que debas sorprenderte… Mírate.  
El pelirrojo derramó su adoración en una mirada cargada de necesidad, acariciandole con ternura.  
Aziraphale no pudo evitar corresponderle de igual forma a aquella mirada de Raphael. Desapareció tenuemente, cuando entreabrió los labios, jadeando por el contacto de su mano en su miembro y cerró los ojos, relamiéndose como acto reflejo y emitiendo un leve gemido.  
—Es que… Es injusto. Eres muy tierno...—no negaba que Crowley no lo fuese, que si. Pero en aquella situación, el ángel se estaba volviendo loco con sus emociones; al ver que era correspondido, aquella excitante situación…

Abrió los ojos cuando le habló, intentando mover la mano con más seguridad y con movimientos mucho más constantes.

Raphael gimió con suavidad,bajando las pestañas y sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse con fuerza, ladeando el rostro con cierta vergüenza.  
—No… me digas esas cosas— El hilo de voz del pelirrojo escapó como un suspiro, mientras se acercó a estar a centímetros de los labios del ángel. Comenzó igualmente a mover su mano con un ritmo más contundente, mordiendose el labio y observando con atención el rostro contrario, aún con su respiración pesada y cálida.  
El arcángel posó su frente en el hombro de Aziraphale y tembló ante su tacto, separando los labios con honestidad, dibujando una sonrisa suave en su rostro. —Se siente… muy bien.— Raphael intentó concentrarse en brindarle el mismo placer al Principado frente a él, poniendo intensidad en su vaivén contra el miembro ajeno.  
—Es la verdad… No puedo mentir, ¿recuerdas? — Aziraphale se rió al oirle, antes de inspirar por la nariz de manera profunda al notar sus caricias. El rubio apoyó su cabeza sobre la del pelirrojo, que reposaba sobre su hombro.— Demasiado bien… —Afirmó con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Giró un poco la cabeza y besó la de Raphael, rozandole luego la nariz con mimo. Aziraphale se estremece ante los movimientos de él, gimiendo con suavidad. También quería oirle a él, sus movimientos cesaron durante unos segundos, para centrarse en acariciar y estimular la zona más sensible de su miembro.

Sus acciones provocaron que la voz del Arcángel escapase con más facilidad, sintiéndose incluso adolorido a causa de la tensión acumulada en su intimidad, enrojecida por la estimulación maestra de Aziraphale.  
Aunque Raphael se encogió un poco, no decayó su movimiento y aplicó algo de fuerza en sus estocadas lentamente tortuosas pero intensas, prestando atención al semblante bañado de éxtasis de aquel precioso Ángel ante sus ojos dorados. Se sintió afortunado de poder presenciar algo como aquello, de ser la causa de aquel sobrecogedor placer que parecía hacer que se escapase la voz de Aziraphale. Separó sus labios finos, tembloroso y pensó en susurrar su nombre con suavidad, pero no pudo hacer más que dejar salir un estrangulado suspiro cargado de afecto.  
—Ángel… — El de cabello cobrizo se aferró a la cadera del rubio, sintiendo sus yemas hundirse con suavidad en su piel clara.  
—¿Si, querido? —susurró Aziraphale en respuesta como pudo.

Su cuerpo se había estremecido por completo al oirle llamarle de aquella manera. Esa forma tan propia que tenía Crowley de llamarle siempre. Algo que suponía que jamás pudo decirle a su demonio. Aquellos movimientos habían tenido su efecto, tanto que el rubio, notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba y, probablemente, acabaría en su mano. Sus movimientos comenzaron a alternarse, acariciando aquella zona, como moviendo su mano alrededor de su longitud.  
—Raphael, continua así...—volvió a susurrar, notando como sus manos se aferraban a su cintura y como esta, se movía ligeramente y de manera inconsciente, buscando la estimulación que le daba el arcángel.  
El pelirrojo respondió con voz suave a su pregunta, sintiendo la corriente eléctrica adueñarse de su espalda, y se relamió los labios.  
—Si sigues así… Voy a correrme.— Raphael gimió contra su cuello, al que se acercó para dejar un húmedo beso, haciendo caso a su petición y manteniendo sus movimientos contra el miembro del ángel como este mismo le había pedido. —No podré aguantar mucho más.  
Sus caricias ascendieron hasta la mejilla de Aziraphale, que besó con candor; posteriormente mantuvo su semblante coloreado y con pestañas bajas cercano al del rubio, que igualmente parecía estar disfrutando sus movimientos a juzgar por el ladeo inconsciente de sus caderas. Raphael dejó escapar un gemido con un hilo de voz y arqueó un poco su espalda.  
—Está bien si lo haces… Yo también estoy a punto...—Mantuvo su mirada puesta en Raphael después de que le besase la mejilla. Notaba como sus mejillas le ardían y la respiración se le hacía pesada por el inminente final que se acercaba.

Aziraphale rozó sus labios con los del pelirrojo, acariciandolos con mimo, pero sin llegar a besarle. Dejando, y Dios quiera que no supiera de aquello, a ambos con aquella tentación. Deseaba besarle, pero no quería perderse su rostro cuando se contrajese y acabase. Sería algo imperdonable para el ángel. Intensificó los movimientos de su mano y subió la otra hasta la mejilla de Raphael, acariciandola y haciendo que le mirase.  
—No dejes de mirarme… —susurró con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que quería decirle algo más aparte de aquello, algo que tal vez llevaba milenios queriendo decirle además de que le amaba.— No me dejes jamás, por favor…  
Aquellas palabras parecieron ser la chispa final que prendió la mecha en el organismo del pelirrojo, que tensó sus músculos una vez más, aferrándose con su mano libre a los hombros del rubio.  
—Jamás lo haría. — Raphael respondió con un hilo de voz, no necesitó más para que Aziraphale le oyese gracias a la proximidad entre ambos rostros. Después, aceleró los movimientos de su muñeca, grabando en su iris dorado cada matiz del semblante del rubio, que se alteraba por el placer y se coloreaba, haciéndole sentir aún más excitado. —Quiero verte derretirte entre mis manos.  
El pelirrojo dejó que los dedos de aquel ángel cruzasen sus mechones desordenados y que sus manos le llevasen al éxtasis, esforzándose por no cerrar los ojos para no perder detalle frente a él, separando los labios y dejando un gemido ahogado escapar de ellos. Raphael pudo sentir la sacudida en su cuerpo cuando finalmente acabó en la mano del Principado, con el calor agolpándose en su rostro y una respiración desordenada.  
Un inminente rubor apareció en las mejillas ya sonrosadas de Aziraphale al oír las palabras del pelirrojo. Aquello había sido como apretar un pequeño botón en su interior. A los pocos segundos, gimió su nombre, aferrándose a él con la mano que tenía vacía y terminó en la mano del arcángel.

Observó su rostro con los labios entreabiertos, intentando normalizar su respiración. Bajó la mirada hasta su propia mano, acercando sus dedos a su boca con curiosidad por saber a qué sabía Raphael. Miró al pelirrojo a através de sus pestañas, antes de levantarse y quedarse frente a él. Tragó saliva nervioso y terminó de quitarse los pantalones que habían caído hasta sus tobillos cuando se levantó, junto a la ropa interior.

—Quiero continuar, Raphael… Solo si tu quieres tambien.—su sonrisa se tornó tímida y cruzó sus brazos, casi en un acto reflejo por protegerse de la mirada dorada del pelirrojo.  
—Aziraphale — Raphael llamó su nombre con mimo en un susurro, sorprendido ante sus acciones y por otro lado respondiendo a su propuesta. El Arcángel se incorporó con la respiración agitada y el rostro coloreado, bajando sus pestañas en una mirada extasiada y cargada de erudición; y se deshizo de su propio pantalón y ropa interior también, ciertamente nervioso al mostrarse desnudo por completo.  
El pelirrojo caminó con suavidad después de lamer su mano hasta limpiarla, saboreando la dulzura de la esencia del Ángel y quedó frente a él, observándole con curiosidad. Retiró las manos del rubio de su propio torso mientras le recorría con la mirada poco a poco, subiendo traviesamente hasta sus ojos celestes y pareciendo hipnotizado.  
—No te cubras, ángel.— Raphael llamó con amor, rodeando su espalda con una de sus manos. Además utilizó su mano libre para guiar la muñeca de Aziraphale, rodeada entre sus largos dedos, hasta su cabello largo y despeinado sin abandonar su hermosa mirada ni un momento. — Nada me haría más feliz que hacerte el amor. 

Aziraphale acarició su cabello, ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras le admiraba. Era tan sedoso como se lo había imaginado hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Al oirle, escondió el rostro en su cuello, ocultando la vergüenza. No obstante, aprovechó nuevamente aquella cercanía para besar, lamer y dejarle pequeños mordiscos a Raphael en su cuello.

—No me hagas esperar más entonces...—el ángel se quejó, reclamando la atención de Raphael.— Quiero que me hagas el amor… Sentirte dentro de mi, aunque sea solo una vez en la vida… No sabes lo dichoso que me haría eso.  
El pelirrojo jadeó ante el contacto cálido contra su cuello y no tardó en morderse el labio con deseo. Aquellas palabras le hicieron recorrer por una ola de calor y con urgencia, Raphael tomó su rostro y unió sus labios con fervor.  
El arcangel se apresuró a introducir su lengua con cuidado y a escabullir sus manos hacia la espalda baja de Aziraphale, haciendo aparecer milagrosamente una cantidad generosa de lubricante, y tanteó con amabilidad alrededor de la entrada del rubio.  
—Relájate. Respira y no pienses demasiado. — Raphael suspiró contra su oído con voz tranquilizante mientras introdujo poco a poco uno de sus dedos, distrayéndole con besos hambrientos sobre la piel clara de su cuello y rostro, así como labios. Le ronroneó con dulzura.—Piensa sólo en mí, Aziraphale.  
—Eres… Lo único en lo que puedo pensar…

Aziraphale respondió con un gemido, dando un respingo al comenzar a notar sus dedos comenzando a entrar poco a poco en su interior. Jadeó y respiró pesadamente, intentando concentrarse solo en sus dedos y en los besos que le daba.  
Sus manos subieron hasta su cuello al notar un leve temblor en sus piernas, y se aferró a Raphael para estar más seguro.  
—Es extraño… —susurró sobre sus labios. Era su primera experiencia y el rubio, tampoco sabía como reaccionar, o simplemente, que decir.  
—Lo sé, lo sé — Chistó el pelirrojo con suavidad contra sus labios, intentando calmarle con dulzura. —Pronto se sentirá increíble, sólo espera.  
Con su voz trató de brindar la calma a su cuerpo, como solían hacer los ángeles y le estrechó entre sus brazos cuidadosamente, para encaminarlo hacia uno de los sofás más amplios de la habitación. Raphael lo recostó con paciencia para continuar con sus movimientos, aplicando un dedo más y poco a poco inspeccionando su Interior en busca de aquel punto dulce que le haría disfrutar tanto como el arcángel le había prometido.  
—Mi amor. — Aquello escapó de los labios del pelirrojo como un hilo, en un susurro que ni él mismo esperaba dejar salir, pero que acompañó con el delicado cierre de sus ojos dorados y un beso en la frente de Aziraphale.  
Suavemente siguió acariciándole, sintiéndose afortunado por poder disfrutar junto al guardián de la puerta del Este de aquella manera, como siempre había deseado su corazón y decidió que era mejor abrir sus ojos con lentitud y observarle desde cerca, apreciando cada detalle.  
A Aziraphale se le empañaron los ojos al oír aquel susurro y ocultó su rostro de nuevo en su cuello después de que Raphael le besara la frente. Aquello era prácticamente un sueño para el ángel. Algo superfluo que iba a desaparecer cuando menos lo esperase, para volver a la misma rutina de siempre.  
Su cuerpo se contrajo cuando el pelirrojo logró dar con aquel punto exacto, aquel que estaba logrando derretir al rubio desde el interior. Gimió contra la piel de Raphael, de manera sonora, alzando la cabeza un poco para mirarle, casi rogándole que volviera justo a aquel lugar, ya que era incapaz que le saliesen las palabras.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas en una atenta expresión pero serena que respondía y mantenía la del ángel frente a él, asintió con suavidad sin necesitar ninguna palabra o gesto más y pulsó con fuerza en aquel lugar cálido una vez más.  
Raphael contempló la faz de Aziraphale con adoración, mientras la lujuria tomaba su mirada, mezclándose con el amor y la erudición. Si el pecado era parte de aquello que estaba presenciando, no negaría ni por un segundo su caída a los infiernos.  
—Te encontré. — El arcángel suspiró una risa leve y cargada de aire contra los labios ajenos sin subir su volumen; sin embargo. Hizo algo de insistencia en aquella sensible zona que parecía cumplir sus expectativas.— ¿Se siente bien aquí, amor?  
—Demasiado bien. —volvió a gemir, encorvando la espalda al notar como insistia en la zona.— Mi voz… Suena rara, Raphael…

Le había prometido al pelirrojo que no pensaría, pero le extrañaba tanto el sonido de su voz, que se avergonzaba de que le oyese de aquella manera. Sin dudas, comprendía porque aquello llegaba a ser un pecado, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan pleno al ser Raphael, quien le proporcionaba aquel placer.

—Colonenses 3:5… —susurró Aziraphale buscando la mirada de Raphael de nuevo, hablando con un hilo de voz, que se interrumpía por su respiración y los gemidos.—"Haced morir, pues, lo terrenal en vosotros: fornicación, impureza, pasiones desordenadas, malos deseos y avaricia, que es idolatría." —giró el rostro y una sonrisa asomó por sus labios.— Pero… No lo veo mal si es contigo, querido…  
—Bienaventurado de mí. — Fue la respuesta que susurró el arcángel, cortejándolo una vez más y tomando su mentón con delicadeza para que volviese su mirada celeste hacia él. —No te angusties, sólo déjame oirte… 

Una suave sonrisa tomó los labios del de cabello cobrizo que se acercó algo más al rubio pero no le dió descanso en cuanto a la estimulación, pues siguió profundizando en su interior, fascinado por aquellas reacciones suyas frente al toque, con aquella característica curiosidad en su mirada dorada, que le escaneaba constantemente.  
Raphael se sentía el ser celeste más feliz del universo pudiendo ser capaz de presenciar aquel momento, con su corazón tan desbocado y cálido que le dolía. Procedió después a besar sus labios con dulzura.  
—Parece que estás listo, querido. — El arcángel se mordió el labio con el rostro algo cálido, pero sin poder disfrazar su noble sonrisa. — ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar?  
La mente de Aziraphale se estaba quedando en blanco y tan solo podía oir la voz de Raphael, indicandole, seduciendole… Y aquellos tortuosos movimientos en sus dedos que le estaban volviendo loco de placer, retorciéndose en aquel sofá.  
—No he querido algo con tantas ganas en todos estos milenios… Te quiero dentro, Raphael…  
Las manos del ángel descendieron desde su cuello hasta el torso del pelirrojo, acariciandole y empujandole un poco para poder verle mejor.  
—Quiero verte, pero a la vez que me abraces… Estoy tan confundido.— susurró en su confusión antes de proseguir.— Estoy completamente loco de amor por ti…

Todos aquellos mensajes fueron mucha información que asimilar para el pobre arcángel, que intentó mantener la serenidad pero podía sentir el sofocante calor tomar todo su rostro, ahora rojo. Raphael distinguió su corazón acelerado por aquellas palabras y el nerviosismo que habían causado y supo que estaba en la misma situación que el rubio.  
—Por las estrellas, Aziraphale. —El susurro escapó casi inaudible por los labios del de cabello cobrizo pero escapó, sin poder dejar de mirarle con cierta sorpresa; tragó saliva. — Me siento de la misma forma. Me lo has robado todo en segundos. 

La nariz suavemente pecosa de Raphael se arrugó en una tierna sonrisa, suspirando con amor para después alinearse cuidadosamente con la entrada del Ángel.  
El arcángel se recostó apoyando sus antebrazos a ambos lados del rostro de Aziraphale y separó con delicadeza las piernas del mismo, buscando pegar aún más sus cuerpos. Ahora encima, Raphael se introdujo en él con pausa, sin poder evitar soltar un suave gemido debido al increíble calor que comenzaba a rodearle.  
Aziraphale ahogó un gemido y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al notar como comenzaba a entrar en su interior. Sus manos que estaban en su torso buscaron aferrarse a sus hombros, hundiendo los dedos en su piel. Acomodó sus piernas, rodeando las de Raphael e inspiró profundamente antes de buscar la mirada dorada de él.  
—Dices que te robé… —se rió levemente antes de soltar un leve gemido nuevamente.— Pero podría darte todo lo que tengo tan rápido como chasquear y hacer un milagro…  
—Dámelo, entonces. —Raphael suspiró con calor, embistiendo con suavidad e inclinándose lo suficientemente para quedar cercano al rostro ajeno. Quiso contemplar su semblante y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del Ángel, acariciando con mimo su piel brillante por el sudor y coloreada. —Entrégamelo todo, Aziraphale. Cada parte de ti, todo lo que eres. Por favor.  
El arcángel jadeó contra sus labios con una mirada enamorada, contemplando con erudición todo su semblante, mientras con cuidado, retiraba algunos rizos desordenados de su frente. Su voz escapaba como un hilo, como una súplica. Se rendía ante el Principado sobre el que estaba, le adoraría y haría lo que pidiese sin pensarlo dos veces, hechizado por aquel amor que tomaba su corazón. 

—Soy completo y eternamente tuyo, Raphael. —susurró con seguridad, subiendo sus manos hasta su nuca y acercandolo, para poder besar sus labios.  
Los gemidos del ángel se acallaron entre los labios de Raphael, de los que no se quería separar. Tan solo quería besarle, adorarle y saborearlo si era posible. Entrelazó sus dedos en su cabellos, acariciándolo con suavidad. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y no podía evitar aferrarse más a él cada vez que notaba sus embestidas, queriendo estar unido a él por siempre. Crowley, Raphael… Sin dudas el ángel daría su vida, su gracia celestial, su eternidad. Lo daría y lo arriesgaría todo por él.

E igualmente así lo haría el arcángel, que aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, gimiendo suavemente y respirando con dificultades, a causa de aquella excitante danza que los consumía. Raphael movió sus caderas con lentitud pero asegurándose de hacerlo de manera profunda, deleitándose con el sonido que emitía el choque de sus pieles con cada estocada. El pelirrojo trató de dejar su propio cabello, ya algo despeinado a causa de la acción,retirado de su rostro para poder ver adecuadamente a Aziraphale en todo su esplendor y besarle sin obstáculos. 

—Esto es el mismo cielo— Raphael suspiró con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, con cierta timidez, y mordió su labio con fuerza.  
—Por todos los ángeles. —gimió Aziraphale, notando como se estremecía ante sus embestidas. Bajó la mano y acarició sus labios, negando con la cabeza.— No lo muerdas así, te harás daño…

Aziraphale ni siquiera sabía que toda aquella excitación todo lo que sentía, le estimulaba hasta tal punto de estar al límite de nuevo. El rubio bajó los brazos para incorporarse un poco en el sofá y se relamió mientras algo pasaba por su mente.  
Se movió con facilidad, dejando el esbelto cuerpo de Raphael sentado en el sofá, y él encima con ambas piernas a sus lados.  
—También me quiero mover...—susurró sobre sus labios, rodeandole nuevamente con sus brazos, siendo esta vez Aziraphale, quien le montaba. Pegó su frente a la del pelirrojo, gimiendo cada vez que su cuerpo bajaba por completo y lo notaba en lo más profundo de su interior.  
—Ngk — Raphael se sorprendió ante sus gestos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. —T-Todo tuyo, Aziraphale. 

Las mejillas del arcángel se colorearon rápidamente y el calor se apoderó de su ser; sin perder un segundo aferró sus manos a las caderas del rubio y le siguió el compás, moviéndose contra él. Echó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás y bajó las pestañas en puro goce, sin retirar sus orbes del rostro del ángel.  
—Mi amor — Raphael le llamó en un suave gemido, tragando saliva y aproximándose a lamer sus labios con lentitud. —Tírame del pelo. 

El rostro de Aziraphale se encendió al oír la petición del pelirrojo, sumado a la tentación de su lengua acariciando sus propios labios. Incluso había sacado su lengua para buscar la de Raphael, queriendo besarle así mientras cumplía aquel ruego. No quería hacerle daño, pero quería cumplir con lo que pedía. Ambas manos subieron hasta su cabeza, donde acarició su cuero cabelludo antes de aferrarse a sus mechones con ambas manos, tirando un poco a la vez que movía sus caderas, buscando el roce en su interior con aquel punto de placer que Raphael había encontrado antes.

Un gemido sonoro escapó de los labios del arcángel que tembló bajo las caderas de Aziraphale, sin detener sus embestidas que ahora guiaba con más facilidad a la próstata del ángel que había conseguido hallar anteriormente con sus dedos.  
Mientras su voz escapaba poco a poco con cada estocada debido a lo extremadamente placentero que era todo aquello, Raphael se esforzó por enredar su lengua con la del rubio, sin romper aquel húmedo beso. El hecho de que el Principado hubiese hecho caso a su petición sólo hacía ponerle las cosas más difíciles, el pelirrojo estaba en su límite. El placer creciendo en él y aquellas increíbles sensaciones provocaron que su rostro se colorease con notoriedad y acelerase el ritmo, mientras un fino hilo de saliva escapaba de entre sus labios separados.  
—Aziraphale — Raphael suspiró con debilidad, tomando algo de distancia de su boca para respirar, sin dejar de embestirle. —Se siente demasiado bien.  
—Me voy a correr, Raphael. —intentó decir con la voz temblorosa y entre gemidos. El arcángel le embestía ahora sin piedad y a Aziraphale le faltaba hasta el aire.

Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados del placer que estaba recibiendo del pelirrojo, sin dejar de observar su rostro. Lamió la saliva que caía por su barbilla y aun se mantenía aferrado a sus cabellos.  
El movimiento del ángel cambió por segundos, buscando la estimulación que necesitaba por parte de Raphael y al conseguirla, sus manos le soltaron para aferrarse a su cuello, abrazándolo a la vez que gemía llegando al orgasmo. Se había quedado quieto, jadeando por momentos, antes de volver a mecer las caderas, queriendo que Raphael terminase también.  
—Lléname, Raphael…—ronroneó pegado a su oído y dejando un corto beso allí.  
El arcángel cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su rostro arder al oír las palabras de Aziraphale retumbar cerca de su oído en aquel dulce y sensual tono que le seducía. Agarró con más fuerza uno de los muslos del ángel con una de sus manos y con la otra rodeó su espalda, acercándole más a sí mismo; apreció su dulce aroma, enterrando su semblante en el hueco del cuello de Aziraphale.  
—Estoy cerca también, mi amor— El pelirrojo gruñó contra su piel y puso algo más de fuerza en sus movimientos, clavando con suavidad sus dientes en la tentadora piel del rubio. Ascendió después con besos por el cuello del ángel y jadeó. — Me corro…  
La voz de Raphael escapó en un gemido, mientras su orgasmo igualmente se acercaba. El arcángel echó la cabeza hacia atrás distinguiendo aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerle y su esencia se liberó en el interior de Aziraphale; por instinto se apresuró en besar su cuello con pasión.  
El vello se le erizó a Aziraphale al oír el gemido del pelirrojo, estremeciéndose por completo, mientras encorvaba un poco la espalda al notar cómo acababa en su interior. Gimió levemente y movió la cabeza para dejarle espacio en su cuello, entreabriendo los labios. Baja sus manos para apartarle un poco y le toma de las mejillas para que alzase la cabeza y poder besarle, dejándose llevar por el arrebato de pasión del momento.

—Gracias por todo esto….—susurró sobre sus labios y pegó su frente a la del pelirrojo.  
—No tienes que agradecerme nada.— Una sonrisa dulce tomó la boca de Raphael, que trataba de regular su respiración, contemplando sus orbes celestes de manera amorosa. —Te mereces todas y cada una de las caricias que te dí. 

El arcángel no se zafó del agarre de Aziraphale ni se retiró; al contrario; acarició su espalda con mimo deleitando sus dedos con la suavidad de su piel. Con acto de un leve milagro, ambos seres estaban limpios y así no sería necesario que se separasen por el momento. Raphael se acercó lo suficiente como para unir los labios de ambos con candor, ladeando el rostro y tomando una de las mejillas del rubio con su mano libre.


End file.
